


But for now it's time to run

by trilliastra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts because she is afraid and just wants to leave</p>
            </blockquote>





	But for now it's time to run

It starts because she is afraid. Terrified by the thought of staying in this haunted town with people that should be dead, hunters that should protect innocents (but don't) and no one to see her slowly falling apart. It starts when someone notices her falling apart, and it's not Jackson or Allison, not even Stiles. It starts when Scott McCall smells her tears and holds her close, never assuring everything will be alright because he knows it won't. It starts when she tells him she can't take it anymore, that she just wants to run away. It starts when he tells her _one day we will._

They manage to ignore that talk for weeks but then Gerard comes back in town (after two years missing) with allies and they have to deal with more hunters, more creatures, more danger, more, more, more... So when Scott offers to drive her home in the aftermath of Jackson's kidnapping, Gerard's death and the blood, she says _yes_ and _please_ and _I have to go_ and he somehow understands. It's only when they pass the 'You are now leaving Beacon Hills' sign that she allows herself to cry.

They have missed calls and a thousand messages on their phones but then the batteries die and they just toss them away. They drive the whole night and just stop to grab some snacks from a gas station near the road. At the end of the next day, they stop in a small hotel and she cries again, this time he tells her _we will be okay_ and she believes him.

She sells one of her rings on day four because they are out of money. He tells her one day she will have three rings like that and she just laughs, gives him the money to the gas and goes buy new clothes because she is still Lydia Martin and she will kill herself before wearing the same clothes for five days. The clothes are not Prada but she thinks she will survive and Scott only laughs at his new jeans and t-shirt ( _Your clothes smell like wet dog Scott, it's disgusting_ ).

They trade cars on day six and send postcards to their parents and Stiles on day seven. They don't say they are together but Lydia knows the entire Beacon Hills is talking about it. They spend hours imagining the stories ( _You are totally pregnant Lydia. - Scott honey, you know I killed you and ran from the cops. - Stiles is totally telling people we were abducted by aliens. - Jackson is trying to prove that you kidnapped me._ ). She has never felt this free before.

There are things they don't talk about. Like Allison or Jackson, like their parents or Beacon Hills. But they understand each other and it's all that matters.

When they hit two weeks on the road Lydia has no more rings or necklaces to sell. Scott thinks they should stop now and she somehow agrees. He starts working in a restaurant and she gets a job in a store at the mall ( _At Prada Lydia? Really? - I'm really good Scott_ ). They have fake IDs and trade their car again. They sleep at hotels and talk about towns they want to visit. They still send postcards to their parents and Lydia checks the Beacon Hills Newspaper sometimes at work, looking for news about them (she finds one once with Sheriff Stilinski informing that the investigations are not over). They stay for almost three months before a guy recognizes Scott, so they pack their things (two bags of clothes) and leave town one hour later. They drive for almost fifteen minutes before Scott starts to panic and has to stop the car. He wolfs out and runs for almost thirty minutes while she waits for him (she wonders if he thinks about Allison to control himself). He comes back with dirty clothes and babbles a thousand apologies. When he cries she is the one holding him.

One year later when they are in New Orleans he buys her a necklace. It's not an expensive jewel (she can tell, she is Lydia Martin) but looks almost like one she sold to pay for their gas. She yells at him for spending their money without consulting her and he just gives her his best puppy eyes, smiles and wishes _Happy 20th Birthday Lyds_ , she snaps one _Stop using this stupid nickname, Scott_ back but asks him to put the necklace on her anyway. On his birthday she buys him a camera (because he always wanted to take pictures of every town they passed) and a cake.

In the night of their second year away (no matter what Scott says they are NOT running), she buys a bottle of champagne. They drink it all while laying on the hood of their new car. If asked later she would blame the alcohol but suddenly – and she is surprised as well – she is crying and telling him how much she misses Beacon Hills and apologizing for dragging him all the way to Georgia and asking him to go back and just sobbing. He holds her, like every time she cries, and tells her everything will be okay, that they can come back. And she just cries more because she knows there is no forgiveness for what they did and she just yells at him to stop being so damn nice all the time. Then it's his time to yell and she just listens. Listens when he says it's not her fault because he's the werewolf and he wanted to leave as much as her, and of course what they did was wrong but it doesn't mean they shouldn't have done it anyway.

Thirty minutes later they are back in their hotel room, both silent and angry. She puts his t-shirt to sleep as usual but instead of making her way to the bed she stops at the door and looks at him. He is standing in the middle of the room shirtless looking as sad as the day they left Beacon Hills.  


"I don't like fighting with you Lyds."  
"Me neither Scotty."

He hates his nickname as much as she hates hers but he smiles anyway, because he knows they are fine again. But Lydia doesn't want the fine, she wants more. And what Lydia Martin wants, she gets. So she makes her way to him and smiles and she knows he will understand because he always understands her. His hands find the hem of the t-shirt she is wearing and lift it, throwing somewhere in the room, leaving her only in her underwear. He leans forward and presses his lips against her neck while she works on his zipper. Before she could take his pants off he wraps his hand around her neck and pulls away just enough to look at her and smile. _My smile_ , she thinks. Then his lips are on hers and they are kissing desperately. This kiss, much better than the one they shared back in high school, is hot and deep. He kisses like he wants to devour her and she kisses back with the same intensity, allowing her hands to run through his chest, her nails to scratch his back. Soon enough the room is filled with her moans and his whispers, the sound of their bodies colliding, the scent of sex she knows he can smell much better than her. She wraps her legs around his hips and comes with a scream of _Scott_ while his eyes turn yellow and he whispers her name, thrusting into her one more time before collapsing on top of her body.  


"I love you."  
"I love you."

Two year and two weeks later and they are back in California, but only when they pass the 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign she allows herself to squeeze Scott's hand and cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this couple is so underestimated, I mean can't you see the potential? I tried to fit their personalities in the plot as much as possible, but I'm still not sure about the language and the mistakes because, again, english is not my first language, but well, I'm trying right? First time posting here, please be nice to me. The title is from Run Boy Run – Woodkid. I hope you like it and please give me your opinions. Kisses.


End file.
